Rugrats College: Depressed Development
by Kawaii-Aiko
Summary: Everyone's life in college is going wonderful, until one thing leads to another sending them all into a deep depression stage. It was suppose to be the best summer of their life, now it's turning into the worst.
1. Prologue

**Depressed Development.**

**By: Kawaii-Aiko**

**Prologue**

It was the middle of summer and the sun was beaming down on the pavement, the pavement was burning hot just like the weather outside. The summer time was always perfect for swimming or going to the beach, and that's exactly what Quinn was going to do. She was dressed in a one piece bathing suit with her sides showing. Her caramel skin shinning in the sun as she applied sunblock onto her perfect skin. Her shoulder black hair was up in a bun, and her forest green eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. She was ready for this trip to the beach and was waiting on her boyfriend, Dylan.

Dylan and her have been dating for six months, which is a half of a year.

Quinn would do anything for her boyfriend that's how much she loved him. Everyone had said them two make the perfect couple, however some jealous girls would always bad mouth their relationship. She doesn't give them much to any attention, because none of them knew her personally. Just one look at her people think she is ghetto, just because her father is Latino and African American. Although her mother is Irish and Portuguese.

Quinn, she is the complete opposite of ghetto, her mother taught her to speak proper English. She didn't grow up on the streets, because her father is a doctor and her mother is a businesswoman. As a child, she had grown up in the Valley, but that doesn't mean she can't handle her own. She doesn't classify herself as ghetto nor valley girl. She classifies herself as a normal human being.

"Where are you Dil," she mumbled to herself looking through her phone. She was standing outside of her dorm room waiting, she was planning on going back home for vacation. However she decided against it since she lived in Ireland, she wanted to spend her vacation in Miami, Florida - with her boyfriend. He was probably going to pick up his brother first. It was kinda awkward when Quinn had first met his parents, they had asked so many questions about her background or if she did drugs. She felt like they were attacking her.

"Quinn Gilbert!"

Quinn quickly turns around at the sound of her name, who could be calling her. She removed her glasses, her forest green eyes landing on her friend. "Ethan Proud!" She shouted back with excitement. She runs over towards him giving him a huge hug, in which he gladly returned.

(Ethan Proud; An original character of mine from the proud family. He is cousins with Penny..etc)

"What it do girl?" He asked after he pulled away from the hug. Ethan was a handsome guy, his dark brown hair short and curly. His light skin, one or two shades lighter than Quinn's. He removed his sunglasses showing his beautiful hazel colored eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless male tank top, with a cartoon on front smoking marijuana. Black cargo shorts, with Nike sandles. "It's hot out here."

Quinn put her sunglasses back on, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he should be here any minute." She smiled and grabbed the strip of her beach bag. "Want to come to the beach with us?," she asked with a huge grin.

"I was planning on going to the beach anyway, I told Jhené and Sean I'll meet them there, so a ride would be great" he replied with a small smirk.

Quinn groan while fanning herself with her hand. "Dil needs to hurry up because it is getting more hot," she sigh softly.

Ethan puts his sunglasses back on to block the sun.

**Jhené's Pov**

Jhené was spreading her towel on the sand, she was dressed in a two piece pink bathing suit. She blocked the sun with her hand and looked out at the water once she finished. Sean was in the water with the beach ball waving towards her.

"Come in the water!" He shouted out with his hands cupped over his mouth.

Jhené sighed softly, she really didn't want to go. She wanted to relax, she removed her glasses and runs over towards him. "You are lucky I love you.." She said with a small pout.

"Jhené Aiko, I love you too," he shouted causing a scene. Jhené just wanted to hide away. He lifted her up in his arms and started to twirl around in circles. She knew he was planning on throwing her, so she clung onto him for her dare life.

"No Sean don-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, he throw her out into the water laughing.

Sean stopped laughing and looked out towards the beach, "I wonder when Ethan is coming."

Jhené came up from the water completely drenched her hair running down her back like a waterfall, "I called him before we got here, he said he was getting a ride with Quinn and Dil." She wiped the water away from her face.

Sean nods his head and lifts her up again.

"Sean I swear to god if you throw me again!" She yelled in fear wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let go, she buried her face into his neck.

Sean stared at her for a couple seconds before bursting with laughter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall okay? And I'm not going to throw you."

"You better not," she mumbled into his neck.

Sean smiles down at his girlfriend and runs his fingers through her wet hair.

**Raynor's Pov**

It has been three days since he had left his dorm room, there really wasn't much to do over the summertime. All he did was go to the beach, park, or hang out with his friends. He wanted to do something fun more exciting, if this was what he was going to do all summer. He could have just went back to his homeland.

He groans rolling over on his bed looking over towards his roommates bed. He grabbed a pillow throwing it at him, "Philip! Wake up."

Phil groans and throws the pillow back at him, "dude what?"

"Dude, we have to do something wild tonight!" Raynor said laying back onto his bed.

Phil lifts up his head and looks over towards him with tired eyes, "like what?"

Raynor shrugs his shoulders, they needed to do something before he lost his mind. His two years of being in college he hasn't done anything interesting. All had did was study, go to lame college parties or hook up with chicks.

"I don't know dude, how about we go clubbing? Should be way more fun than so lame college party."

Phil looks at him with a small smirk, "alright, tonight...the gang goes clubbing."


	2. Planning A Trip?

_**Depressed Development**_

_**By: Kawaii**_

_**Chapter One: Planning A Trip?**_

_**Quinn's Pov**_

When Quinn hopped out the car, her hat blew softly in the blessing breeze. It has been hot all day and to finally have a soft breeze was amazing. She grabbed her beach bag scanning the area, they weren't many people which was amazing. She could wait to start grilling burgers and hot dogs, she walked on the beach spotting Jhené lounging on her towel. She went over towards her with a huge smile on her face. She haven't became friends with her until a few months ago when she started dating Dil.

"Jhené!" She called out her name.

Jhené looked up to the sound of her name. She removed her glasses with a huge grin, "Quinn! Hey."

Quinn laid out her towel beside Jhené.

Jhené placed her glasses in her bag and turned on her side facing Quinn.

"What have you been up too huh?" Quinn asked.

Jhené shrugged her shoulders, "nothing much, just laying around and hanging with Sean whenever he isn't with Tommy, Phil, and Raynor. You?"

Quinn giggled softly and looked up at the sky, "I have been planning a trip for all of us, its at the cabin my parents own."

Dil walked by with Ethan carrying the grill, "I don't think that's a great idea we can get killed out there." He placed the grill down and opened.

Jhené scoffed, "that's what you are worried about? Forget getting killed, we wouldn't have any internet."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "the world doesn't revolve around the internet Jhené" he grabbed the coal away from Tommy and handed it to Dil. "Where is Sean?"

Jhené pointed over towards the water where Sean was playing with the beach ball, he has been doing that all day while they waited for the others.

Ethan cupped his hands over his mouth calling out to Sean, "Hey Sean! Help us with this huh?"

Sean grabbed the beach ball and runs over towards them. His brunette hair wet, with water dripping from it. Jhené looked over towards her boyfriend with a smirk.

Dil laughed, "no undressing your boyfriend with your eyes Jhené, we need his help."

Tommy grabbed the lighter fluid and looked over towards Quinn, "tell us more about this cabin."

Quinn nods her head and sits up, "the cabin is owned by my parents, they go there every time on vacation when they want to visit America. It isn't far from our school and it off in the middle of the woods away from society." She smiled and looked over towards Jhené, "don't worry, we have WiFi, electricity, heat...even a fireplace. There is a beautiful waterfall near by."

Dil poured the coal into the grill, "that sounds like an amazing idea, who is up for it?" He watched Tommy pour the lighter fluid onto the coal.

Jhené sighed, "as long as we have something to do count me in."

"How many rooms does this cabin have?" Sean asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "does it matter you would room with Jhené anyway right?"

Sean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "you're right."

"Either way, the cabin has six bedrooms and four bathrooms, did I forget to mention how loaded my parents are? Come on a business woman and a doctor," Quinn said.

Dil put the rack on the grill with some foil, "how could we forget? Anyone want burgers?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Dil laughed and put some burgers on the grill, "everyone does, of course."

Tommy sat down on the sand, "who else do you plan on inviting?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "maybe Susie, Maggie, and some others."

Jhené looked over towards Quinn with a frown, "you are inviting Maggie?"

Quinn looked over towards her friend with a confused expression, "yeah what's the problem?"

"Other than the slut has the biggest crush on Sean, nothing...you know how to loves to steal people's boyfriends," Jhené said with a small sigh.

Sean sat down on his girlfriend's blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his chin on her shoulder, "you don't have to worry, I only like you forever."

Jhené rolled her eyes and leans against him anyway.

"Yeah, Sean is a faithful guy don't worry," Quinn reassured her with a grin.

Jhené sighed and looked over towards the side, "I trust Sean, but I don't trust Maggie, if she tries anything I won't hesitate to slap her."

Dil laughed and flipped the burgers, "I'm sure we won't stop you from slapping her."

They all continued to laugh and talked about random things, jump around eat food and play in the water excited about the trip that's coming around the corner. Little did they know this trip will tell you who your real friends are and the who you can honestly trust, and who you just plain can't trust or be around.


End file.
